This was no accidenta Brendon Urie PATD story
by spazzykinns
Summary: this is a Panic! at the Disco story based back before they were famous when they still lived in Summerlin, Nevada. rated T for some language, and for adult themes nothing sexual besides kissing
1. Chapter 1

I never was one to go to others when I needed help. I find it weak and like you are crying for attention. But today, today was different.

I knocked on the door of my next door neighbor's house and waited anxiously for a response while I continuously checked behind me to make sure _he _wasn't following me. It seemed like it took forever for that door to open, but as soon as it did I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Can I help you?" a teenage boy maybe three or four years older than me asked as he opened the door.

"Oh umm…yeah…can I please use your bathroom? I'm locked out of my house and it's that time of the month, if you know what I mean." I lied. His face turned from confused to uncomfortable as soon as I said that and he let out an awkward cough before opening the door wider and stepping out of the way so that I was able to walk inside. "Thank you." I said as I looked around for the bathroom. It took him a moment to realize that I had no idea where it was, but as soon as he did he led me into a room down the hall.

"Take as long as you need." I gave him a smile as thanks as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was gone I pulled off my jacket revealing a rather large cut coming from my forearm. I winced in pain as I took off my shirt and pants revealing about ten more cuts and at least three bruises that were already beginning to form. I threw my clothes in a pile on the floor as I turned the water on and grabbed some toilet paper, beginning to try and wash up as many cuts as possible. The cuts that seemed to hurt the most to clean up were the deep gash on the side of my face and my split lip. I knew I was going to need to get some stitches to take care of those, but I wasn't sure how I would get to the hospital to do it. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was surprised that the boy didn't ask about the cuts that were visible even with my jacket and jeans on. I knew I was going to have to come up with some sort of story since I obviously couldn't tell anyone the truth. I looked through the drawers and cabinet in the bathroom to see if there were any band-aides, but had no luck. I wiped off all my cuts one more time before starting to put my clothes back on when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second" I called out. I finished putting my clothes on, made sure all the toilet paper was flushed down the toilet and as many of my cuts and bruises were hidden before opening the door.

"umm, who are you and what happened to your face?" a boy who looked my age asked me as I came face to face with him in the doorway.

"I'm Joyce and don't you think it is a bit rude to ask someone what is wrong with their face? I happen to think I have a lovely face thank you very much." I pushed past him and started walking towards to the door. "Thank you for letting me uses your bathroom." I said to the boy who answered the door who was now sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know that is not what I mean Joyce. Why is your face cut up?" The boy had followed me from the bathroom and had now grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. Luckily he was behind me or he would have seen my face tighten as he grabbed the exact place I happened to have a rather large bruise.

"Not that it is any of your business but I dropped my glasses and they broke and since I cannot see very well without them I accidentally ran into a tree when I was walking home and a branch cut my face." I lied as turned to him and pulled my glasses out of my pocket showing him how they had actually broken. He nodded accepting the lie I had just told him.

"So why did you come use our bathroom?" he asked me causing me to roll my eyes as I put my glasses back into my pocket and crossed my arms. This boy needed to learn to stop asking so many questions.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." I said to him, completely ignoring his question. When he didn't say anything I knew that he wasn't going to just drop that question.

"Like I told your brother over there, at least I'm assuming he is your brother sense you both seem to look alike; at least I think you look alike, I can't really tell without my glasses. Anyway, as I told him, I am locked out of my house and I needed to use the restroom. Now if you will please excuse me, I really should be going." I didn't give him time to even process what I had just said before I was out the door and walking down the street. I walked past my house and towards the park a few houses down, trying to think of a way I could get to the hospital to get my lip stitched up. I knew I could either walk there even though that would take me at least five hours, or go back to the boys house and ask for a ride since I already told them that I was locked out of my house. I knew the only logical choice out of the two options was to go ask for a ride; so, I pushed aside my views on asking for help and made my way back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I let out a sigh as I knocked on the door for the second time in the past hour. This time, the boy my age answered the door. "Yes?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You never gave me your name." Why was I avoiding asking them for help? I really did need to go get my lip stitched up so why couldn't I just come out and ask them instead of beating around the bush.

"Brendon. Is that all you needed?"

"Umm no…." i said nervously as I ran my fingers through my hair, something I tended to do whenever I was nervous. He just stared at me waiting for me to continue. "Ok well, like I told you earlier, I am locked out of my house and I don't have my cell phone with me either because it is dead and I really need to get my lip stitched up so I was wondering if I could get a ride to the hospital." I waiting hopefully as he processed what I had just told him then motioned for me to come inside as we went to go get his car keys.

"How are your parents not home this late on a Monday night?" He asked me as we got into his minivan.

"My dad works late." I lied. I seemed to be lying a lot tonight and I hated it, but I knew it was the only way I could not get into even more trouble.

"And your mom?"

"My mom is gone…died about ten years ago." I looked down at my seat when I told him this. This was probably one of the few truthful things I have told him all night.

"I'm sorry." He seemed to feel very awkward now, like most people are when they first find out about the death of someone's parent that way.

"It's alright; it was a long time ago." Ten years didn't seem like such a long time to me, but I didn't want him to feel bad for bringing her up. He nodded acknowledging what I had told him, but it didn't seem to make him feel any better. Truthfully, she was one of the few things about my family that I enjoyed talking about.

"So how did you get that bruise on your wrist by running into a tree?" he asked me. I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was hinting at something and I was just hoping that he hadn't somehow figured out the truth. When I stayed silent, he continued talking. "Look, I have seen the signs of abuse before and from the fact that you needed to come to my house to clean up and get a ride to the hospital, I can tell that you don't want to go home so I am assuming it happened at home. Also, I saw your keys in your pocket when you pulled out your glasses."

"You are wrong. Like I said, I ran into a tree. The bruises were just from me being a klutz and running into things throughout the week." I sat there hoping that he would believe this lie and drop the subject.

"Joyce, I understand that we do not know each other so even if I am right you aren't going to tell me the truth, and I also know you are probably not going to go to the police about this because based on your reaction this has been going on for a while. But, if you need a place to crash, you know where I live. And don't worry; I'm not going to tell my parents." The rest of the car ride was silent after this. I was taking in everything he had just told me. I didn't really have many friends because my dad always had a tight grip on me, literally and figuratively speaking, so I wasn't use to this type of compassion that Brendon was giving me, but I was grateful for it and I showed him this by hugging him as soon as we got out of the car at the hospital. No words were said, but he knew what I wanted to say. "What are you going to tell the doctor?" He asked me as we started walking towards the main entrance. I thought about this for a second before walking over to where the trees are next to the hospital, took some dirt and leaves and smeared them on my face.

"Now they should believe the tree story as long as they don't look under my jacket." I said as i walked back over to Brendon and we walked inside. It took about an hour and a half for me to get in to get the stiches and have them done. Luckily they let me in without a parent or guardian because my lip was so bad. Unfortunately, they called my father to let him know I was here and he was about ten minutes away.

"Brendon, can I take you up on your offer of staying the night?" I asked him with fear in my eyes. He grabbed my hands to make me feel better and nodded and we both ran to his car and drove as fast as we could back to his house. Even though he lived down the street from my house, my father would never suspect to look there since we have never associated with our neighbors before. "How are you going to explain this to your parents?" I asked him as we pulled into his driveway and got out of the car.

"I'll tell them that your dad is working really late and you are locked out and really needed a place to crash so I said you could stay in the guest room." I hated that he was lying for me. I didn't want to get him into trouble. I have caused too many people trouble; I don't need to cause him trouble as well. Especially since I am hoping that we can become good friends. He led me into the guestroom and was about to leave to go into his own room right next to mine when I stopped him.

"Can I ask you one more favor?" I asked nervously. I wasn't used to asking people for favors.

"Of course."

"Can I get some bandages?" I asked as I took off my jacket and pants leaving me in a tank top and sophie shorts which revealed all the cuts and bruises on my body. I saw him tense as they were revealed and he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Your-your dad did that to you?" his voice was full of a mixture of shock and horror.

"if it makes you feel any better, he isn't my biological father. I was adopted when I was seven. But can I please get some bandages?" he snapped out of it and left the room. I didn't want to sit on anything until I had put bandages on everything so I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to come back. He handed me the bandages and stood there watching me as I started covering all my cuts until I came across the one on my back. My shirt was already rolled up from covering the cut on my side, so he took the bandages from me and quickly covered the one on my back. I thanked him as I crawled into the queen size bed that was in the room.

"if you need anything, anything at all, I am in the room right next door." He said to me with a small smile as he shut out the light and cracked the door shut. I tried as hard as I could to fall asleep but every time I started to drift off into sleep I kept hearing my father yelling at me and I could hear the skin hitting skin as he would hit me. I tossed and turned for at least 2 hours before I crawled out of my bed and slowly walked into Brendon's room. He was sound asleep, so I just crawled into his bed next to him. I have no idea if I woke him up or not because as soon as I was lying next to him, I was out cold. I don't know what caused me to go into his room in the first place though; it was definitely not like me. I was never one to depend on others, let alone sleep in the same bed with some that I had just met a few hours ago. This boy definitely caused me to act weird, though at the moment, I have no idea why.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon's Point of View:

There was something about Joyce that puzzled me. I didn't know why but I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be there for her whenever she needed me, I wanted to be the one she goes to for anything. I had never felt this way before and I surely did not want her to know about this, or anyone else for that matter. I let out a sigh as I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed even though I knew I wasn't going to be getting much sleep. This brown haired brown eyed girl had lived right down the street from me for years, gone to the same school as me even and I had never even seen her before. I knew that people were abused by parents but I never even imagined it was happening here. I needed to find some way to keep her away from that man without getting the police involved.

I lay in bed just staring at the celling and before I knew it, my door slowly opened. I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep not wanting anyone to know that I was up and next thing I knew a body had crawled into my bed and was sleeping against me. When I heard the persons breathing stead, I opened my eyes and turned my head towards them only to find Joyce lying next to me. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. At age Seventeen, I had never had a girl in my bed before. I moved my sheet over so that she was fully covered then started back at the celling letting my mind wander. Time ticked by slowly since I didn't fall asleep.

Joyce-

I had no idea where I was when an alarm went off and I was woken up. I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't in my room. The walls were red and black and were covered in band posters, cd's everywhere and records lying around on the floor. My body stiffened as I heard movement next to me. There was a mumbled good morning and then everything came flooding back to me. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I usually don't do this. I will just go. I am so sorry." I said quickly as my face started to fill up with color and I started to get out of Brendon's bed.

"Oh you mean you usually don't crawl into a guy's bed that you just met that day? Oh darn. And here I was hoping you were some whore and I could have my way with you." I stared at him with my mouth wide open in shock not sure what to say to him. His face was so serious and because I had just met him the night before, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Geeze calm down," He said with a smirk, "I was only joking. You might want to figure out something to wear though because in case you were unaware of the date, it is Monday and we have school which starts in about two hours." He started walking towards his dresser and pulled out some clothes for himself then heading towards the bathroom.

"Crap…." I muttered as I tried to figure out what I was going to do. I didn't want to go to school in what I was wearing but I also didn't want to go home.

"You can borrow some of my sister's clothes if you want," he told me as he was leaving the room, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks but I will be fine." I said as I grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and wrote something on it. "here is my number, text me if you want to meet up or anything and so that if I need something maybe I can go to you." I said nervously before following him out of his room and leaving his house. I made my way down to my house, just hoping that my dad would be passed out and not notice me come in. as I neared my house I noticed that something seemed different but I couldn't tell what it was. I realized when I was in front of my house that my front door was wide open and there was a knife lying on the ground in front of the door. Nervously I grabbed the knife and walked inside.

My heart was racing a mile a minute as I made my way further and further into the house. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart seemed to stop when I heard a noise coming from the room next to me. I peeked my head around the corner only to find my father lying on the couch out cold with his hand hitting on the floor and a bottle of gin laying on its side. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized that the noise I heard was just him dropping the empty bottle in his sleep. Although that didn't explain the knife, though he was known to grab random weapons when he was drunk and leave the house at times so I assumed that is what happened and he must have woken up at some point and crashed on the couch. I quickly made my way into my bedroom and cleaned up before putting on a fresh pair of clothes, grabbing my school bag and heading back out the door, putting the knife back where I found it so that he wouldn't realize I was here when he woke up.

Brendon-

I didn't like the idea of her going back to her house. I wished she would have just borrowed some of Amanda's clothes and stayed with me where I can protect her. What am I saying? Where I can protect her? What has gotten into me? I ran my hand through my hair as I walked out the door and started walking to school. I enjoyed walking to school. It let my mind wander and just take in everything around me. Usually, I think about life in general or what happened in school the day before, or just about my friends, but today all I was able to think about was Joyce. She was a decorated emergency. I pulled out my phone and clicked on her number that I had just added into my phone and sent her a text message:

*Hey it's Brendon, Lets meet up for lunch. I will introduce you to my friends. I think you will have a lot to talk about with one of them* I hit send and waited impatiently for her response. It came within a minute of me sending mine.

***Oh ok. Umm, lets meet in front of the front office* **just a plain simple text back but it made me smile. What was getting into me? I was smiling at a text message from a girl that I had just met. I am acting like some thirteen year old girl whose crush just smiled at her. I need to get myself together before I got to the school which was just around the corner so that no one saw me like this. I had a reputation to hold, well not really but my friends would kill me! As if on cue, I turned the corner and instantly saw my friends waiting in front of the school for me.

"Hey where were you last night? It was all-you-can-eat pizza night at Miranda's yesterday!" My friend spencer said as i got close enough to them to hear them.

"I was working on some songs and lost track of the time. Sorry guys." I lied. I hated lying to my friends but I didn't know what else to tell them. I obviously couldn't tell them the truth, even though Ryan would understand completely; it wasn't my place to tell. They nodded so I knew they accepted my lie. I didn't have any doubts that they would since I have the tendency of losing track of time when I am working on songs but I was still relieved that they didn't notice I was lying because I am a terrible liar.

"so what song were you working on?" Ryan, who was walking on my right, asked me as we started to head to our homeroom that we had somehow managed to get together.

"oh umm I was working on the music for the new song you wrote, Camisado." Another lie. I guess Joyce's habit of lying to hide the truth was starting to rub off on me already. Hopefully she would become close friends with them and be able to tell them what is going on so that I don't have to continue lying to them and also so that she has more people to talk to and to help her.

We sat down in our normal seats at the back of the classroom as soon as we walked in. I was only half paying attention to what my friends were saying. I knew it was something about band practice today but that was all I really heard fully before I started staring off into space. My mind just kept going back to her for some reason. I was going to have to figure out something to tell the guys because they would never let me live this down if they realized I was losing my focus because of a girl. Spencer nudged me to get my opinion on something and it was at that moment when I saw her walk into class. She had her brown hair tied up into a pony tail, a new, or old, pair of glasses, a light blue tank top and some faded jeans. She had covered most of her cuts and bruises with some sort of make-up and the rest she would be able to use her tree story and no one would think twice. How had I not noticed that she was in my homeroom before? Had I really never paid attention to who was around me in this class? But how could I miss someone as beautiful as her….wait…did I just say beautiful? I need to stop thinking like that. I can't fall for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joyce:**

Lunch couldn't have come any faster. I had been getting strange looks all throughout the day because of the cuts on my face and to be honest I was getting tired of it. No one noticed be before and now just because I have cuts on my face people are talking to me and asking what happened, like they actually care. I couldn't wait to go sit with Brendon, who wouldn't ask me any questions. I stood in front of the doors leading to the front office anxiously as I waited for Brendon to meet me since I had no idea where he sits for lunch. I myself usually sit in the library and study so this was unusual for me.

"Hey Joyce!" I hadn't seen Brendon coming up beside me so his sudden gesture shocked me and caused me to jump. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He was amused.

"No no, I wasn't paying attention. I tend to go off into my own little world at times" I said with a smile as I started to follow him down the pathway leading towards the cafeteria. He laughed at this as we continued walking side by side.

"So how has your day been?" Do I tell him that I had a terrible day or do I lie and say that my day has been great so far? "It's been alright so far." Alright? Where did that come from? "What about yours?" oh gosh. Now I am talking without even thinking. At least I was polite without even thinking about it and asking how his day went.

"Same here. Just alright." We walked in an awkward silence for a few moments until he stopped at a table with three other boys. "Guys this is Joyce. Joyce this is Brent, Spencer and-"

"Ryan?" I cut him off. I couldn't believe it.

"Joyce? Is that really you?" Ryan asked me in shock. I hadn't seen him in years.

"The one and the same. Gawd, I haven't seen you since like second grade." Everyone was watching us in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Brendon asked us in confusion.

"Yeah we met when we were in kindergarten when Ryan moved to Chicago but they moved here when we were in second grade. I haven't seen him sense." I sat down next to him with a big smile on my face. How did I not know that I was going to the same school as my old best friend?

"How is your brother doing? Doing?" Ryan asked me as I started unpacking my lunch.

"Oh who knows. You know him He isn't one for calling home to tell us how he is doing. He is too busy doing stuff. But I support him. I just wish he would call home more."

"You never told me you had a brother." Brendon said to me with confusion in his voice.

"We have only known each other for a day Brendon and it wasn't like I was just going to randomly bring it up. Especially with everything that happened yesterday" that comment seemed to strike curiosity throughout the group but I assumed that Brendon had told them to not ask any questions about my face because I could see them looking at the cuts but no one would ask about them. I could tell by Ryan's face that he knew exactly what had happened though.

"Will you excuse us for a moment" Ryan said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down a bit to where we were out of earshot from everyone. "It's still happening?" he asked me with shock and anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to get out of answering his question. I told him in first grade what my father did to me, before I knew any better to just go telling people. Of course since we were only in first grade neither of us knew of anything we could do about it but we also didn't think anything of it. To us it was a normal punishment because we didn't know otherwise.

"Joyce Violet Wentz." His voice was stern as he called me by my full name. I looked down at my feet as I tried to avoid his eyes. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment since I wouldn't look up at him and he wouldn't stop giving me a stern look. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it.

"Look Ryan, I can handle it." I looked up but I wouldn't look into his eyes. I looked around the courtyard of the school as my fingers twirled my hair, trying to get through this awkward moment.

"YOU CAN HANDLE IT? THEN EXPLAIN YOUR FACE! EXPLAIN HOW THE HELL THAT IS HANDLING THINGS BECAUSE IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU ARE HANDLING IT AT ALL! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO GROW UP AND TALK TO SOMEONE? I DID, AND LOOK HOW WELL IT WORKED FOR ME!" his voice yelling at me was like a knife through me. I couldn't handle people yelling at me. It reminded me of when my father gets drunk and yells before he comes after me. Tears threatened to spill down my face as I mustered up all the courage I had to respond to him.

"It doesn't always work out as well as it did for you." I said softly before I turned around and started to walk back to where Brendon and the rest of the group were sitting. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer no matter how badly I wanted to. I tried to wipe them away before I got to the table but they wouldn't stop falling.

"Hey Joyce! What were you and Ryan-"Brendon started asking me before he noticed my tears. "What's wrong?" I could hear pure concern in his voice but all I did was shake my head as I grabbed my things.

"I'm sorry but I need to go study. I'll see you later Brendon. It was nice meeting you guys." I started walking away but soon realized I had no idea where I was going. I didn't want to be around anyone at the moment and I couldn't just go hide in the girl's bathroom. I stopped and looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where to go when I noticed the student parking lot was unguarded at the moment. I quickly made my way through it and off campus and headed towards the park.

A part of me felt bad for just leaving Brendon like that but I figured I could just come up with some excuse later, if Ryan hadn't already told him everything that is. I sat on one of the swings at the park and swayed back and forth slowly as the wind blew. Everything right at this moment seemed perfect and simple. If only everything could be like this.


End file.
